


Shots

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Issues, Consent is given tho, Frottage, M/M, Marauders' Era, Morning Head, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Remus being a mess, Remus kinda being creepy, Somnophilia, Still, Well he thinks about being creepy, a bit of it anyway, bc come on, but doesn't act on it, he's Remus, idk if you consider that noncon then tread lightly on part two, in theory but not in practice, they are both 16 so underage by wizard standards i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Remus and Sirius spend two of Remus' birthdays together, with varying degrees of awkwardness.





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bshiat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshiat/gifts).



> Written for PuppyLoveLe (@bastardsirius on Tumblr), who came up with the premise, which I decided to write this week for no specific reason. <3
> 
> Shout out to Mirgaxus for the last minute beta!
> 
> There are some potential noncon elements to the situation, but let's be real, this is Remus, so it's all enthusiastically consented to in the end. Still, if you're sensitive to that sort of thing, tread lightly please.

**_Monday, 10 March 1975_ **

 

“Can’t believe James and Pete had the nerve to abandon you on your birthday. So much for Marauder solidarity.” Sirius falls backwards onto Remus’ bed, tucking his arms behind his head, letting his feet rest against Remus’ legs.

 

Remus looks up from his book. Sirius is grinning at him as he jams his toes into the side of Remus’ thigh. Remus sighs as he rolls his eyes, hoping that his cheeks aren’t showing any signs of the heat that he feels from Sirius’ touch. “Detention doesn’t count as abandonment. Especially not when they got caught because  _ you _ skived off guard duty.”

 

“Oi!” Sirius looks mildly affronted. “I did  _ not _ skive off. S’not my fault Pete told me to guard the wrong corridor. Worthless prat.”

 

“He says he gave you the correct instructions. Besides, we’ll celebrate properly over the weekend.” Remus looks back down at his book. He doesn’t want to see Sirius’ scowl. If he sees that scowl adorably marring Sirius’ sharp features, he’ll start blushing for sure.

 

_ Merlin, if I start blushing, then Sirius might guess how I feel about him, and then he’ll start taking the piss. Not that he won’t be nice about it eventually, once James yells at him a bit, but even then... _ Remus would prefer not to perish from embarrassment on his own birthday.

 

“Doesn’t matter. In any case, they’re in detention and we’re not. I say we celebrate anyway, tonight, since we’re both free and clear.” Sirius’ foot jabs Remus’ thigh once more. Remus can hear the smirk in his voice. He sighs, closing his book and placing it on the bedside table. There’s no use arguing with Sirius when he’s got an idea in his head.

 

Remus cocks his head at Sirius expectantly. “I assume you’ve got an idea? Let’s hear it then.”

 

Sirius grins as he sits up and waves his wand towards his own bed. A bottle of firewhiskey flies across the room and into his hand. “Let’s play a game. Truth or Drink.”

 

Remus raises an eyebrow. “Don’t you mean Truth or Dare?”

 

Sirius shrugs. “It’s just the two of us, and I don’t feel like wandering all over the castle for some convoluted dare you’ve thought up to kill more time before your turn. Bloody devious wolf. But sure, we can do Truth, Dare, or Drink, as long as we keep everything within the confines of the dorm. Pick truth or dare, and if you want to pass after you hear what it is, you take a drink.”

 

Remus pauses to consider this. They’ve played Truth or Dare as a group before, many times, often with the other Gryffindors. Two weekends ago, the addition of butterbeer to the game had livened things up. Specifically, the frequency of kissing dares had gone up considerably. Remus smirks as he remembers how infuriated James had been when Remus had been dared to snog Lily Evans, and accepted it. 

 

He thinks for a moment as he remembers how Sirius had been dared to kiss the most people- birds and blokes alike- and had accepted each and every one with good humor. Sirius had dared himself to snog quite a few people as well.

 

_ Maybe after a few shots of firewhiskey, he’d dare  _ **_me_ ** _ to snog him. _ The thought is a tempting one. Remus knows that Sirius will never want a relationship with him, and even if he did, Remus isn’t supposed to want a relationship, not with anyone, not with the way he is.

 

_ Still, it would only be one little snog or maybe he’d dare me to go even further…  _ Remus tries not to shiver at the thought of Sirius’ lips trailing down his neck, his hands roaming over his body, working their way downward…

 

_ It’s my bloody birthday. It’s okay, as long as it’s just this once. If it even happens at all. Sirius does what he wants anyway. I’d just be… going along with it... _

 

Remus sits up straighter on the bed. “Er, let’s make it interesting. Let’s just do Truth or Dare, except we both take a shot before each round.”  _ The quicker we do the shots, the quicker we’ll get to the snogging. Not that there will definitely be snogging. Just, if there so happens to be any snogging... _

 

Sirius grins wider. “Brilliant as usual, Moony! Let’s get started.” He uncorks the bottle and takes a healthy swig before passing it over to Remus. Remus smirks back as he raises the bottle to his lips.

 

_ Oh. Oh, Merlin, no. Oh, this is nothing like butterbeer. _ Remus’ werewolf nose can smell the fumes before the bottle reaches his lips. It’s a sharp, spicy scent that makes his eyes water. Resigned to his fate, Remus bravely takes a swig, although he is careful not to let Sirius see that it’s significantly smaller than it should be.

 

_ Why? Why do I do this to myself? Sweet Merlin, please don’t let me spew all over my sheets. _

 

Remus works hard to maintain a neutral expression as he passes the bottle back to Sirius. He’s not breathing, because if he breathes, he will cough, and possibly vomit.  _ So much for your brilliant plan, Lupin. You’ll choke to death on this poison before you ever get sloshed enough for a snog. _

 

“Truth or dare, Moony?” Sirius is grinning as he taps Remus’ knee.

 

“Truth.” Remus manages to squeak out a scratchy reply without Sirius noticing anything is amiss.

 

“What’s the oddest place you’ve wanked off in the castle so far this year?”

 

“The library.” Remus’ answer flies out of his mouth without hesitation, seeing as he is more concerned about getting his breathing back under control than he is about embarrassing himself with his wanking tales.

 

“The  _ library?! _ Moony, that’s brilliant! You manage to stay swotty even amidst your depravity! Well done!” Sirius is laughing as he moves to take another swig from the firewhiskey bottle.

 

“Wait!” Remus knows he can’t take another drink, but he also knows that Sirius will catch on if he watches him try to fake it. “Er, let’s conjure up some shot glasses, yeah? Don’t want to get backwash in the bottle, and er, that way we can take the shots together.”  _ Smooth, Lupin. You complete and utter wanker. _

 

Sirius shrugs again, waving his wand to produce two shot glasses, filling them with firewhiskey. “Works for me. Here you are, let’s cheers, eh?”

 

Remus takes one of the glasses and raises it to clink against Sirius’ before bringing it to his lips. While Sirius tosses his back, Remus takes advantage of his distraction to whisper a quick _Evanesco_ into his glass, vanishing the firewhiskey. _Merlin, he’ll take the piss if he finds out I can’t hold my liquor. Shite. Guess I won’t be snogging Sirius now. Not if I’m sober and he isn’t. Wouldn’t be right._ _Although, it’s not like I’d be the one to suggest it. Sirius is always coming up with daft dares. If he’s the one who brings it up..._

 

Remus clears his throat and raises an eyebrow. “Well? Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare, naturally.” Sirius grins as he sets down the firewhiskey bottle.

 

_ Wish we were a few more shots in. Both of us. Bollocks, this will never work. He’ll notice. He’ll notice, and you’ll be mocked for the rest of the year. Nice work, Lupin. _

 

“Alright. I dare you to stick Prong’s toothbrush up your nose.”

 

“Done!” Sirius bounds over to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

“Did you do it?” Remus is a bit nervous as Sirius sits back down on the bed looking rather smug.

 

“Oh, don’t you worry Moony. I did it. To Prongs’ toothbrush. Maybe not  _ only _ to Prongs’ toothbrush, and maybe not  _ only _ in my nose, but that’s for me to know and the rest of you to find out.”

 

Remus groans. “You’re joking. I hope. That’s what I’m going to tell myself, anyway.”

 

Sirius grins, but doesn’t reply as he picks up the firewhiskey bottle. “Ready for round two?”

 

Remus nods as he holds out his glass, raising it to his lips and vanishing the next shot wordlessly. He breathes a small sigh of relief when Sirius doesn’t seem to notice that he’s not drinking.

 

Not at first, anyway.  

 

Two shots later, after Sirius has admitted that he would lick the toes of the Puddlemere United seeker after a game in exchange for an autograph without hesitation, Sirius pauses before taking his next shot, eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

 

“Moony, what are you- are you  _ vanishing _ your firewhiskey?” Sirius looks far too amused as Remus feels his face flush with heat.

 

“Er, well… I don’t really like it, so…”

 

“So you figured you’d let me get sloshed on my own?” Sirius is laughing now as Remus covers his face with his hands.  _ Merlin, Lupin, anyone would think  _ **_you_ ** _ were the sloshed one, coming up with such a crap plan. _

 

“No, I just…”  _ I just wanted to snog you, and even though I’m bloody pathetic, I’m not so pathetic that I’d ask for something impossible. _

 

“Ah, come on now, Moony. It’s your birthday! We don’t have to drink if you don’t like it, but there’s no reason to vanish away perfectly good firewhiskey.” Sirius pops the cork back onto the bottle and sends it sailing back towards his own bed with a flick of his wand. Another wand flick later, and Remus is being pelted with every pillow in the room.

 

Sirius is grinning as Remus curses and fights off the pillows. “C’mon, you tosser. Let’s go down to the kitchens and get a snack. I’m bloody starving.” 

 

He strides out the door without looking back, leaving Remus alone on his bed, dripping with feathers and frustration.

  
  
  


**_Wednesday, 10 March 1976_ **

 

_ Oh, Merlin, that feels good. Yes, Sirius. Yes, just like that. So fucking hot, Sirius, bloody hell, yes, more, want you, please Sirius, want you, want you want you want you please Sirius oh buggeringfuckinghell- _

 

_ “Oh!”  _ Remus’ eyes flutter open as he tries to catch his breath. He’d been having the most wonderful dream, a dream with Sirius’ laughter in his ear and his hands running down his chest, and his mouth wrapped around his cock, and  _ Merlin’s bollocks,  _ Sirius’ mouth is  _ actually _ wrapped around his cock, what the-

 

“Good morning, Moony.” Sirius is grinning up at Remus from between his legs, one hand still on his cock as the other caresses his hip. “Alright for me to keep going?”

 

“You- yes, bloody hell, keep going but- why are you- I-” Remus is at a loss for words as Sirius licks his slightly swollen lips, still grinning wickedly, his black hair disheveled around his face.

 

“It’s your birthday. I want to make you feel good.” Sirius leans back down to run his tongue slowly up the underside of Remus’ cock, stopping when he gets to the head to lick the precome from the tip. His eyes don’t leave Remus’ for even a second as he starts working the shaft with his hand, swirling his tongue around the crown before sucking hotly.

 

Remus is shaking as he props himself up on his elbows to get a better look as Sirius angles to take Remus’ cock down his throat. Remus inhales sharply as Sirius hollows out his cheeks and starts bobbing furiously, moaning as he takes Remus’ cock deeper with each thrust.

 

_ Merlin’s bollocks, he’s bloody gorgeous. And he’s doing  _ **_that_ ** _ to me. He  _ **_wants_ ** _ to do this with me. He wants to be with  _ **_me_ ** _.  _ Knowing that Sirius Black, the bloke who could have anyone he wants at Hogwarts, wants to be with Remus and  _ only _ Remus, for whatever daft reason… knowing that is enough to get Remus even closer to his impending orgasm.

 

He gets a bit distracted when he notices that Sirius is rubbing his hips against the mattress. His breath hitches.  _ Sirius Black has a stiffie from sucking my cock. In my bed. Shite. _

 

“Si-Sirius!” Remus is finding it hard to form coherent thoughts this morning, but manages to tug at Sirius’ hair and get his attention. “Come here.”

 

Sirius frowns as he pulls his mouth off Remus’ cock with a wet popping noise. “What’s the problem? I’ve got the silencing spells up. No one’s going to-  _ oomph!” _ Sirius’ complaints are silenced as Remus bends over and grabs him by the shoulders, pulling him up towards him into a searing kiss. 

 

Remus moans into Sirius’ mouth as they kiss, trying desperately to get a hand down Sirius’ pyjama bottoms. He’s not surprised when Sirius quickly works his bottoms and pants down his legs, tossing them to the foot of the bed alongside the ones he’d peeled off Remus earlier. Sirius pushes Remus back on the bed, pressing their hips together and sucking on Remus’ neck.  _ Sirius always knows what I want. What I need. _

 

Remus lets out a moan as their cocks align. He loves feeling the heat and weight of Sirius pressed against him. Remus thrusts upward, letting his cock press against Sirius’, letting Sirius’ saliva and Remus’ precome mingle together to get everything hot and wet and slick. He reaches up to grasp Sirius’ hips firmly, grinding hard against them, growing dizzy as he inhales the scents of sweat and sex and  _ Sirius _ that fill the air.

 

Sirius sighs against Remus’ neck as he begins matching Remus’ thrusting rhythm. “Fuck, Moony, you’re so-  _ ugh!” _ He trails off as both boys pick up the pace, gasping frantically. Sirius finishes first, muffling his cry into the pillow as he spurts out hot ropes of come onto Remus’ stomach. He lets out a shuddering sigh next to Remus’ ear as his hips slow their cadence, and Remus can just barely make out the whispered  _ “I love you” _ that slips from Sirius’ lips.

 

_ He loves me. _

 

Remus grits his teeth and comes hard, bucking up one last time as he feels his own come pulsing out onto his stomach to mingle with Sirius’. He feels boneless as he lies back against the pillow, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down to a normal pace as Sirius lies next to him, running a finger along Remus’ stomach, swiping a bit of the come and bringing it to his lips for a taste, smirking at Remus’ slack jawed expression.

 

“Protein is good for you, you know.” He leans over for a kiss, and the salty taste on Sirius tongue makes Remus’ cock half-hard all over again. Sirius hums happily as he nuzzles into Remus’ neck.

 

“I’d have been fine with giving you a blowie, you know. You didn’t have to get me off as well. Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” Sirius snickers as Remus flicks his ear before running a hand through those black tangles.

 

“I know. I just- I like when we do it together.” _ I always like it better when we do it together. When we do anything together. _

 

“Yeah, but it’s your birthday. You’re allowed to be selfish on your birthday.” Sirius chuckles. “At least tell me that this birthday is better than last year’s when Prongs and Wormy ditched us. Ha! D’you remember that? We were doing shots of firewhiskey and you were bloody vanishing them.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Remus throws a hand over his eyes as Sirius laughs even harder. “I wasn’t- I was trying to- er-”

 

“You were trying to what? Get me sauced so you could take advantage of me?” Sirius keeps laughing, but Remus feels his face flushing even hotter.  _ Buggering fuck- come up with an excuse, come on, come  _ **_on_ ** _ , Lupin- _

 

“Moony? Why so quiet? Kneazle got your tongue?” Sirius tone is teasing, but he stops laughing as Remus remains silent for a moment too long. “Oh- you  _ were, _ weren’t you? You wanted to get me sloshed so you could snog me! That’s brilliant, Moony, I- augh!” Sirius lets out a shout of pain as Remus punches him in the shoulder. “Ouch! What was that for?”

 

“It’s for being a tosser!” Remus is trying to sound irritated in order to hide his complete and utter humiliation as he throws his hand back over his eyes. _ Oh well, having a boyfriend was fun while it lasted. You complete and utter git. _ “I wasn’t trying to  _ take advantage,  _ I was just- you know, hoping that we’d have a few drinks, inhibitions would be lowered… I don’t know.”

 

“Yeah well, it’s a bit different when only one of us is lowering our inhibitions, isn’t it?” Sirius is not able to hold back his snickering, though he’s making a valiant effort. He reaches up to move Remus’ hand away from his face, placing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

Remus scowls, not meeting Sirius’ eyes. “I would have been lowering mine too, if I hadn’t- I didn’t realize firewhiskey would be so bloody  _ foul. _ Threw a kink in the works, so to speak.”

 

Sirius giggles at the word  _ kink. _ Remus rolls his eyes. Sirius leans back in for another kiss, threading his hand through Remus’ hair and pulling him closer as the kiss deepens, causing Remus to lose his breath all over again.

 

He’s panting a bit when they finally break apart. Sirius cups Remus’ cheek, looking at him intently, warmly. “You’re bloody adorable, you know that?”  

 

Remus tries to come up with a snarky response, but he can’t.  _ Not when he’s looking at me like that. Like I’m something special. _

 

Remus says nothing, content to stare back at Sirius with a small smile playing on his lips. Sirius’ soft expression turns mischievous as his hand leaves Remus’ cheek and starts tracing its way down his chest. Sirius shifts slightly, making his way back down the bed towards Remus’ rapidly rising cock.

 

“You know, Moony, we’ve still got time before breakfast, but I think I’ll need a snack in the meantime. I’m bloody  _ starving.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @NachoDiablo obsessing over all things Marauders and Wolfstar.


End file.
